A Wolfs Lullaby
by CreativeNameIndeed
Summary: Allen Walker is an Omega Lycanthrope. He goes to a well know Lycanthrope College with his two pets Timcanpy and Red. He thinks college is easy. You go, you learn, you graduate. What he isn t prepared for, is the Alpha known as Kanda Yuu. But what Kanda wasn t prepared for, was how terrified Allen really was. Yullen. Alpha/Beta/Omega verse. Yaoi. You have been warned. WIP.
1. Talkative Bird and Snuggly Hedgehog

**A/N**

**Greetings all DGM fans! This is CNI coming in with my first story. This is not my first time writing but it is my first time publishing it for you all to see. I decided to write this story after I read several Alpha/Beta/Omega verse stories and since I hadn`t read one for DGM I made my own. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ω **_"I guess I'm pretty much of a lone wolf. I don't say I don't like people at all, but, to tell you the truth, I only like it then if I have a chance to look deep into their hearts and their minds"_ **Ω**

**Ω **_Bela Lugosi_ **Ω**

**1.** **Talkative Birds and Snuggly Hedgehogs**

Allen Walker was but a cub when his family threw him away. Many would have had they seen his deformed arm, but this was not the reason for his parents obvious disgust. No, they threw him away like some rag doll because he was an Omega. _A breeding machine_. He was lucky that the Beta; Mana Walker took him in and raised him. Though it didn`t last that long. You see, female Omega`s was normal, but a Male Omega?

They were rare, very rare. That`s why they are highly demanded amongst the black market. That`s how Mana was killed and Allen barely managed to escape the greedy Theta`s hands. If he hadn`t merged with his inner wolf at that moment of grief, he would most likely have been sold off to some perverted Beta or worse, an Alpha.

Darting away on small undeveloped paws, the young cub had gotten himself to safety. It was another miracle that brought him to Cross. One of the most prestigious Pack-less Alpha there is. He was a real womanizer and didn`t say no to such "offers" it was probably thanks to those Theta`s he was sleeping around with that he was taken in from the beginning. Had they not cooed over him or asked Cross if it was his cub all the time, he would have ended Allen`s miserable life there and then. But the kit turned out to be a real babe magnet himself. So Cross took him in and used the fact that he was small and undeniably cute to "get laid" and left Allen to fend for himself with a couple of coins to spare.

That`s how Allen Walker grew up. Even though his "master" was strict and downright cruel at times, he took care of the young wolf. He made sure he got his heat depressant when he came of age, he also paid for birth control pills as well. It was a "better safe than sorry" thing that the doctor had suggested. Cross also made sure he got counseling and learned self-defense more precisely the martial arts Krav Maga, so he wasn`t about to get jumped that easily. Overall he made a decent foster-foster father.

The best thing though, the one thing that made Allen think he could actually grow to maybe like the man, was the fact that he allowed him to go to college. And not only that, but he was going to pay for the first couple of months till Allen got a decent job and could sustain himself. Allen had practically danced around when he got the news, Cross had stared at him in disgust as he waved off all the "thank you so much!`s" and "You are the best!`s" but he seemed pleased with himself nonetheless.

Cross`s last word to his "pupil" was; "Don`t go and get yourself raped now," and then he went. Not a single; "good bye," or "good luck," or even "take care." He truly was a reserved person, but Allen could have sworn he saw something akin to pride in his foster-foster father`s eyes as he loaded his baggage into a plane and took off.

* * *

Here he was. At college. A male Omega in a sea of Alpha-, Beta- and Theta`s. Hopefully he would meet some friendly female Omega`s. Allen heaved a heavy sigh as he dumped his bags on the ground. "Great. Now how do I get to the reception?" he muttered to himself, looking at the students spread around on campus.

"Excuse me! Miss? Could you please point me the way to the dorm reception?" he asked a passing female Theta, "Sure thing! Just follow the path towards the fountain, take a left between those two buildings and go in the double doors that should be straight ahead," she explains while pointing in said directions. "Thank you very much! I really appreciate your help!" Allen said with a friendly smile tugging on his lips. "No problem, fresh meat!" she called and laughed as she walked away.

With a huff, Allen slung one of his bags over his shoulder and begun the walk to the dorms. He was constantly alert to where everyone was and he carefully made out their scents, making sure no Alpha`s was nearby.

The lady at the reception was quite nice, she was a Beta after all. "Are you Allen Walker?" she asked, her tone sweet and welcoming. "Yes I am. Pleasure to meet you Ma`am," Allen said, smiling broadly. "Welcome Honey, you`re room is on the second floor, room 114. Can you find the way by yourself?" Her tone was sincere and Allen found he quite liked this mother figure. "I am sure I will do fine. Thank you for everything Miss!" he said politely, giving her a small bow before he hoisted up his luggage again and trudged towards the stairs. "If you need anything, don`t be afraid to call Sweetie!" the Beta called after the young silver-haired Omega.

* * *

"Yuu~!" a slightly edgy, obnoxious noise reached Kanda Yuu`s delicate ears. A threatening growl could be distinctly heard coming from the black haired Alpha and gloved fingers could ne seen twitching angrily. "Call me that again you little rabbit, and I swear you won`t live see another day!" he threatened, a finger lodged in the Beta known as Lavi Bookman`s shoulder. "Eeep!" came the frightened reply as the red-head scrambled to hide behind one of his friends who admittedly was also a friend of Kanda. "Lenalee! Save me ~!" he cried gripping her hoodie tightly with fake tears shining in his eyes.

"Can the two of you never stop fighting?" Lenalee Lee asked in exasperation. She was a Beta as well and quite the attractive one at that. She`d fended off more than one horny wolf, that`s for sure. A deep sounding chuckle rung out as the trio was joined by another group. "You know they never will Lenalee-chan," Noise Marie said, eyes dancing with mirth. Lenalee huffed, "I know. But it`s worth a shot right?" she said with a shrug.

Her face suddenly broke into a big smile when she spotted someone behind Marie`s large frame and she said: "Hiya Miranda!" an proceeded with hugging the life out of the poor, nervous Omega. "H-hello Lenalee-chan," she stuttered, giving a weak smile. "How are you today?" the Beta asked sincerely, holding onto Miranda Lotto`s hands.

"Oh! I-I`m fine thank you very much!" she said, a slight stutter making its way into her voice. "W-what about you Lenalee-chan?" Miranda asked in return, ever the polite woman. "I`m great! Kinda getting fed up with those jocks though," the Beta said with a roll of her eyes, motioning towards the bickering pair behind her. A light chuckle escape the Omega`s lips, and her eyes seemed fond as she gazed upon the now four people standing just a few feet away.

"I-it is a part of t-their charm. I-I think…" Lenalee laughed at that, throwing an arm around Miranda`s waist and leading her towards their friends. "So true Miranda. So true."

* * *

Allen let out a pathetic whine as he met yet another dead end. How hard could it be? 2nd floor, one left, straight forward and another left. So how had he ended up on the corridor leading to some art room? He sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration. He was immensely glad he had left his luggage downstairs as he wanted to check up on his room beforehand.

"Come _on!_" he whined, looking around for any sign of anything really. "I can`t be _this _bad," he reasoned, but his expression faltered, "Right?"

Another sigh escaped into the world and Allen sat down tiredly. "What am I gonna _do_?" he moaned, fisting his shockingly white hair tightly. "You ok over there?" a voice suddenly called, dragging him out of his stupor. "What?" he asked uncertainly, his eyes trailing up a pair of high heeled boots. "I asked if you were ok," the female voice repeated, and finally Allen could lock his gaze with someone else`s. A beautiful violet met steely silver and Allen could almost _feel_ the concern she emitted.

"Actually, I might be a little lost," he said, imaginary tail and ears drooping. "Oh? Where are you going to?" she asked kindly, offering him a helping hand. Allen took it gladly and with unknown strength Allen was pulled to his feet. _``Defiantly a Beta,`` _Allen thought as he dusted himself off. "I was making my way towards the dorm rooms, but somehow I ended up here…" he said, trailing of embarrassedly towards the end. A hand snaked its way to the back of his neck and rubbed sheepishly. Or at least he thought it was.

In reality it was a nervous gesture, his body was reacting to the unknown people present before his mind did. "The dormitory? How the heck did you end up here then?" a red headed guy asked incredulously, his head popping out from behind the kind woman with the pig tails. "I do not quite know to be frank," the Omega said, chuckling nervously. "It`s alright. Not your fault you get lost easily, now is it?" the Beta, Allen registered, said warmly. "My name is Lenalee by the way, and this red-head is Lavi," the girl, now with the name Lenalee introduced, sending the so called Lavi a glare. "My name is Allen Walker. It is a great pleasure to meet you!" he said politely, his British accent stood out like a sore thumb.

"Are you by any chance British?" the Theta asked, mustering Allen with curious eyes. "As a matter of fact, yes I am. Was I that obvious?" he joked, a small grin playing on his lips. "_As a matter of fact_ yes, yes you are," Lavi retorted a wide smile stretching his cheeks wide.

Firstly now, after all of that did Allen`s Omega instincts reach his brain and he stiffened. His eyes widened and a soft whimper escaped him as his gaze flittered around, trying to locate the sudden threat of an Alpha. "Allen? You alright?" Lenalee asked worriedly as she reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. Immediately he flinched back, "I-uh I g-gotta go!" he stuttered franticly, stumbling backwards before he turned and raced back the way he came from as fast as his feet could carry him.

_``Bloody hell.``_

* * *

"What was that about?" Daisya asked, tilting his head to the side. If he had ears one of them would now be pressed into his head while the other spiked upwards. But he didn`t so the gesture only looked ridiculous. "I have no idea," Lenalee said, blinking in confusion. "I thought he was lost, but apparently he doesn`t like us," Lavi said simply, putting on that goofy grin of his. "Stop talking. Your idiocy will affect the rest of us at this rate," Kanda muttered, as normal with a frown marring his handsome face.

"That`s so mean~!" the red-headed "rabbit" cried and clung onto his "Best friend`s" arm. "You have two seconds to release my arm, or you will find something a lot more precious missing," Kanda growled threateningly, fingers curling in a clear motion for Lavi to _step back_. Lavi let out his normal frightened "Eeep!" as he scrambled away throwing out "Gomen`nasai!`s" all over. The fact that Lavi had used years of his life to learn the Japanese man`s native language softened the annoyingness a little, but Kanda would rather die than admit it.

On the other hand, Kanda wasn`t really as cold and cruel as the rumors said. In fact he was a caring, strong Alpha willing to do anything for his growing pack. He also had the aura of one who didn`t want _anyone_ close to himself. Pretty much like a lone wolf, but that was, as many other rumors, false. He willingly allowed his pack to cuddle up with him should the need be.

It was not uncommon for this to happen. Lycanthropes was shunned at first, hunted and killed as human feared this superior race when in fact the Lycanthropes weren`t really that different. Yes they could transform into were-creatures. But it was only a slightly bigger form of the animal itself. Not some fantasy monster from a cheap novel.

Of course it took the large human population many years to comprehend this fact and actually allow these "creatures" to live alongside them. The big "breakthrough" was when a well-known scientist`s research showed that "Lycanthropes" were born from "Humans" just like a normal child just with more powers, and the ability to change into an "Animal."

These "Animals" were mostly constricted to felines and canines. It is really rare for any other animal form to be linked with a human half. This is what scientists are debating now. Somehow, humans have been able to take in this new side of them, and now they even go to school and hang out together. All in all they are all like one big race, and not two different ones. But, like with all differences there are those who doesn`t take it to them. Those are mostly referred to as racists.

Even the people who was absolutely fine with everything and more or less resented the racists, knew that they had a lot more reason to hate and feel weird about the "Lycan`s" than anything else. Homosexuals isn`t really unnatural and color is nice. But turning into animals and having a "Pack system"? That can`t be anything but weird.

It is because of this "Pack system" that "Lycan`s" are in need of physical contact. Just like an animal would, they seek out numbers and feel safe around other "Pack" members. All Packs have a different smell that soothes and calms all of them and through cuddling they all wallow in this scent. Their Alpha.

This is another mystery. It is known that the Alpha of a Pack, can be beaten and possibly killed by another. This allows the winner to take control of the Pack. For a Lycanthrope it`s not unusual, and thus they don`t think it`s weird. This system makes Alpha`s protective and suspicious towards _any _possible threat, both towards him, but especially towards his Pack.

This is where most people don`t get Kanda Yuu. He is one of the strongest Alpha`s in America _and _Japan. The stronger an Alpha is, the more suspicious are they, but Kanda. Kanda fucking Yuu has _another_ Alpha in his pack. Had it been a normal one, Noise Marie would be the leader. Not because he was stronger, but because he has a "Mate." A "Mate" is more or less a boyfriend/Girlfriend, but on a deeper level. Sort of like marriage. It is also said that "Lycan`s" have "Soul mates" and they will know him/her the moment their eyes meet.

Sounds romantic. But in reality it`s not. When a Lycanthrope meets their "Soul mate" the Submissive will go into Heat only a few hours later. This is severely painful for the Submissive and only with the "Stimulation" of an Alpha can they ease the pain. Heat suppressant is a drug to keep ones Heat to a bare minimum to ease the pain and make sure Alpha`s, Beta`s and Theta`s won`t jump you out of no-where. This is why _all_ Omega`s have to take Heat suppressants and birth control pills. Those drugs cannot help an Omega if they meet their Soul mate. It will be painful and strong and the Omega or Submissive one will be extremely vulnerable. This is why the Alpha _has_ to be there or His/Her Mate is in danger of being raped by some other unmated Domestic Lycanthrope.

Of course this happens too often for comfort, and it isn`t always someone gets the subtle sign that says you have found your Soul mate. Many Submissive has gone into an uncontrollable Heat and had to barricade themselves inside their homes at the time. This is why they always "horde" their food and a sure sign of an Omega is how he/she would eat a lot more than any other person or Lycan.

A normal Lycan in itself will eat twice the normal amount of food a "Human" would eat and an Omega would eat twice or thrice the side there again. All in all an Alpha was often a man/woman with money, but this is also something society has adapted too. Lycanthropes get a lot of discounts.

* * *

"Allen? Allen? Allen?" a chirpy voice called, in his panic Allen had found his room and got his language in safely. This meant his pets were also here. "What`s the matter?" Red asked. The Umbrella Cockatoo stood on Allen`s shoulder nuzzling his cheek worriedly. "I am just fine Red. Where is Timcanpy?" he asked instead, leading the bird to chase down his missing fuzz ball. "Tim! Tim! Tim!" Red chirped, whistling like you would call a dog. "Tim! Allen!" he said, and his crest rose slightly.

Allen`s sensitive ears immediately picked up the soft patter of feet and soon enough a small round Hedgehog came waltzing around the corner. It dawdled over to Allen and looked at him with beady eyes. "Hiya Tim, how are you?" he asked, and as expected he got no answer. "I`m fine!" Red chirped, nipping at his neck and cheek as he cuddled closer.

"Hiya Tim!" the bird said, and Allen lifted his second pet gently into his lap. "I truly am sorry we had to move like that. But this is one of the final times we will. No more Cross and moving around, ok?" Allen said gently and let his finger run over Timcanpy`s head. A small squeak could be heard but otherwise the only acknowledgment he got was of him snuggling closer and Red crawling under his hoodie and settling down in the crook of his neck.

"You guys are so supportive," he chuckled as he felt his muscles slowly loosen up. "Sweet heart!" Red cooed, settling into a better position and "sighing" when he found it. "Good boy," the Omega murmured and stroked what he could reach of Red`s back. "Thank you!" the talkative bird replied, leaning towards Allen`s stroking fingers.

Timcanpy mewled softly scratching on Allen`s hip for attention. "And so needy," Allen continued, and gently rolled Tim over on his back so he could scratch his stomach. "Neener neener!" Red called out, before he let out this crooning noise and let his head fall on Allen`s shoulder again. "Neener neener, indeed," the owner of the pets said, amusement clear in his voice.

"Are you not a little big for snuggling under my hoodie?" he asked, straining his neck to try and look at his bird counterpart. "Big birdie! I love you!" Red crooned, nipping on his neck again. "Yes you are. Red is a big birdie," Allen soothed, before he directed his attention towards the spiky goo in his lap. "Are you a big hedgehog Tim? Are you a big boy?"

Tim made a slow whiny sound as he breathed out, head lolling a little to the side. He was a goner. "I guess not then," the whitnette said, amused with his pets and their intelligence. For a Cockatoo it was normal to be able to talk, if they have an experienced owner who trains them of course. But a hedgehog is not this "smart." They don`t come when called and they don`t really snuggle. But Tim was special. Both Red and Allen had grown on the extremely nervous spike ball. Now he was like a dog and Allen could take him _everywhere_.

Same for Red. The two of them were best friends and inseparable. It was mostly this that had allowed Allen to have them sent over after he found his room. They could survive with each other as company for at least 7 hours if they had enough toys, food and water.

"Alright, time for bed you guys!" Allen said as he lifted Timcanpy to rest on his other shoulder. The small ball of spikes and soft skin was like a very, very small baby. Well, considering he only was 2 years old and Allen`s constant "mothering" Tim simply wasn`t ready to grow up yet. "Nighty night," Red said sleepily, fake yawning and crooning softly.

"Nighty night."

* * *

**A/N**

**You have no idea how many times I have edited this shit story now.**

**Whenever I get here, to the last authors note. My computer is like: " Ohoho! You want to upload this? Fuck you sucker!" And deletes it. **

**Thank you computer. I really appreciate your effort.**

**But anyways, you got to the end.**

**I congratulate you. You survived my horrible story.**

**And relax I don`t say this cus I want people to say otherwise. Nope, in my eyes this is awful and always will be awful. If you like it, thank you. If not, get the hell out of here.**

**I don`t like people who has to hate and be all mean towards those who use their own free time to write. We don`t get paid for it you know.**

**And it makes other people uncomfortable or downright angry. I do not welcome any of those.**

**Sure if there is this one thing that infuriates you, like my attitude or something like that, PM me. **

**Send as many freaking hate messages you want cus I will ignore you.**

**To all earthlings who like it. Please, you need not review. The only thing I want is for you to do what _you_ want. I would love to answer any reviewers there is, but I won`t delete or discontinue my story if no-one comments my story.**

**Have a nice day/weekend/holiday or whatever. Stay safe.**

**CNI signing out.**


	2. Kandas not so secret, secret

**A/N**

**Greetings all earthlings. Before you read this chapter, I want to inform you that I am going to school from tomorrow on and this will make it difficult to write as quickly as I have till now. I also have to apologize that this chapter wasn`t as long as the previous one, but I am still a little unstable and confused with the whole Fanfiction thing.**

**It has also come to my ears (not really) that I forgot the disclaimers in the previous chapters so I will sadly inform you that, no. I do not own -Man or any of its characters. If I did the drawings would be horrible and the plotline something like this.**

**So, I warn you not to get used to this kind of fast update as I was halfway through it by the time I posted the first chapter. I am also writing a one-shot of the Anime Free! If you have heard of it. (I hope you do…) So if you want to check it out then I hope you like it.**

**Sorry for my rambling I shall just let you read if you wish too. **

**Enjoy or whatever it is they say.**

* * *

**Ω**_"Scars are just a treasure map for pain you've buried too deep to remember."_**Ω**

Ω _Jodi Picoult, Lone Wolf_ **Ω**

_2. Kanda`s secret is not so secret anymore._

"Good morning Darling," Red chirped, as he stood over Allen`s sleepy form. "Good morning Gorgeous," he replied and lifted the cover slightly. He knew the routine, he wasn`t supposed to wake up before a couple of hours, but Red wanted to cuddle. Soon enough it was filled with an equally sleepy hedgehog and a talkative cockatoo. "Sweet heart!" the bird chirped snuggling into Allen`s shoulder. "Good boy," Allen murmured, voice husky with sleep. "Rrr!" came the reply and the Omega bobbed his head slightly, "That is what the big cats say. Good boy," and he was off to lala land.

"Nighty night!"

* * *

"Yuu~! Wake up!" Lavi called nudging Kanda with his elbow. They were all snuggling together on the floor, or they had the night before and then they just fell asleep like that. Lavi had woken up with a face full of chest. His legs was tangled with Lenalee`s who was laying on Kanda`s other side her hand intertwined with Lavi`s. Daisya was sleeping across their feet again head resting on Lavi`s hip. If the red-head turned a little he could see Marie acting like Kanda`s pillow with Miranda snuggled up on his chest as well.

All in all they were all touching each other. The rabbit gave up and instead nudged Kanda a little bit till the black haired Alpha but an arm around him and pulled him tightly against his side. Lavi sighed softly and promptly fell asleep again. This happened every time he slept over with the others. He would wake up first, try to wake the others up, then fall back asleep. Standard routine.

It only took a couple of minutes before the others started to wake up. Protesting grunts and a shriek from Daisya as he was tipped of Lavi and Lenalee`s legs could be heard as the Pack sat up and rubbed sleep out of their eyes. Kanda had been the first to wake and just stayed lying down until his Beta`s were ready to move. Now though, he stood and stretched before he scratched Lavi`s head with a gentleness unknown to those outside his small gang. Lavi closed his eyes at the feeling and Daisya let out a small whine wanting attention as well. Kanda gave in, rubbing his head a couple of times before he moved to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.

"Morning Kanda," Marie`s voice carried into the room. In return Kanda gave a grunt of acknowledgment and continued finding food and preparing it for his friends. Lavi stretched with a loud yawn that made an audible crack as he popped his jaw. Lenalee shivered at it but Daisya laughed heartily. "Awesome," he said and they bumped fists.

Boys, they were weird. Daisya was their only Theta and the youngest, this meant he was the one to protect and cuddle the most. Hadn`t Miranda been Mated to Marie she would be in that position, but she was so Daisya was the Pack youngster.

Everyone had a very close friendship with each other, they had been pack since High school and that said a lot. Normally you don`t get a pack till after College or if you went right out, at least not till you`re out of High school. This only meant that they are a peculiar bunch of Lycanthropes whose longing for a pack was way stronger than normal.

"I smell BACON!" Lavi called excitedly, stumbling to his feet before scrambling towards the kitchen. "I knew I befriended you for a reason!" he cried and threw his arms around Kanda`s waist. Kanda let out a small growl, but he didn`t threaten the Rabbit like usual. "Yuu`s food is the best!" he shouted, not noticing the tic mark appearing on Kanda`s forehead. "Don`t call me that!" he groused, yet he scratched Lavi in the back of his neck.

Lavi let out something akin to a purr and more or less melted underneath Kanda`s hand. "Kanda bro! Me too!" Daisya called as he entered the kitchen as well. "Dia I only have two hands! Do you guys want food or what?" he snapped good naturedly. "But!" Daisya whined and the Alpha sighed heavily. "Lavi go get Lenalee to scratch you, I need to take care of the pup over here." Lavi hung his head but moved nonetheless giving Daisya a mock glare, "You owe me for this one pup," he growled, but there was no real fire in the words.

Happy Daisya crawled over to the spot Lavi had previously occupied. He let out a soft mewl when Kanda started scratching him on the same spot he had Lavi. Again he felt his pack member melt into a puddle of goo underneath his kneading fingers. "You guys never change," Kanda muttered as he shook his head slightly.

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" Red chirruped happily, nipping on Allen`s nose and tapping his foot on a pale cheek. "Good morning Darling!" he cooed and Allen let out a tired groan. "Good morning Gorgeous," Allen said. It was a standard reply and Allen knew Red would be upset with him if he forgot it.

"Why are you such a morning bird?" he whined and the cockatoo tilted its head. "Big bird!" he cheered, crest raising happily. "Yes, Red is a big bird," the Omega answered dutifully, sitting up carefully.

"Good morning Tim. Did Red wake you up too?" he chuckled, stroking the hedgehog`s tiny head. "You know you can poke him if he bothers you?" Allen asked, lifting his smallest pet to rest on his shoulder, Red scrambled to stand on his forearm and babbled away.

"Tea!" Red called and made a slurping sound, wings unfolding to steady his balance where he was perked on Allen`s arm. "Mhm, I will get my tea soon. I just have to make it first," the whitnette chuckled, scratching his bird under his beak. The bird purred, and Allen praised him like he always did whenever the bird made an imitation or said a word.

"Hiya Tim!" the cockatoo suddenly squawked, hopping up Allen`s arm till he was resting on his unoccupied shoulder. "You guys are such good friends," their owner said as he finished preparing his morning tea. "Would you like to go outside today?" he asked sitting down before placing his pets on the table as well.

"Birdie!" Red called enthusiastically causing Allen to laugh at his randomness. "You are a very good bird. Right Tim?" The young hedgi gave a small huff as he crawled over to Allen`s hand holding his cup, small paws tapped it as a sign he wanted to be picked up.

"You strange, strange animals," the Omega muttered, picking Timcanpy up and placing him in his hair. Small tugs and pokes later the small hedgehog was happily nested in the silvery crown of soft hair and Allen fought down the impulse to shake his head at their unusual behavior. His pets were as strange as him sometimes.

"Well I need to get dressed before we go," Allen said as he stood up, careful not to drop his precious companion, "Come on Red," he called and the bird easily flew the short distance from the table to his outstretched arm. "Hoodie!" the bird shouted as they walked back to Allen`s bedroom.

* * *

"Hey, isn`t that the guy from yesterday?" Lavi suddenly blurted out, pointing at a kid with a baggy jumper walking on the campus grounds. "The one who freaked out?" Daisya asked, popping his head over Lavi`s shoulder. "Yeah. That one," the red-head said, and they all took a minute to just stand there watching him walk.

"Is that a _cockatoo_?" Lenalee said, bursting the silence that had befallen them. "I`ll be damned. It actually is a bird," Lavi said, eyeing the animal with large, curious eyes. "Let`s go talk to him again! I want to know what spooked him yesterday," Lenalee said, excitement clear in her voice. "A-are you sure a-about that Lenalee-chan? W-what if he r-runs away again?" Miranda asked, forever shifting nervously as the others looked at her.

"I bet it`s fine. Probably got spooked when he saw Yuu`s face," Lavi joked. In return he got a loud growl and a smack to the head and a deadly glower from his Alpha. "Meep!" he squeaked and hid behind an annoyed Lenalee who just sighed and started walking.

"Hey! Hey Allen! Wait up!" Lenalee called as they got closer. The hooded boy visibly flinched at his name being called, but turned around nonetheless. "H-hey Lenalee," he said, and the bird on his arm said, "Hey pretty girl!" and wolf whistled. Allen gave his bird a long stare before he said, "Red. I love you, but you must be polite towards girls. Remember?" The bird cocked its head to the side and bristled its feathers, "Hello sweetheart!" he cooed, and Allen smiled. "Good boy," he praised and rubbed his head and neck gently.

"Aaaaw! He`s soooo cuuute!" Lenalee squealed and moved closer. "Can I pet him? He doesn`t bite right?" she asked, slightly scared. "No, no! Red is a very happy and polite bird, are you not?" he asked and Red bobbed his head. "I love you!" he chirped and Allen`s smile widened, "good boy!"

"He`s really well trained," Lenalee commented as she stroked a very content cockatoo`s back and wings carefully. "I have trained him since he was a couple of months old," Allen admitted, looking bashful. "Wow, that`s amazing!" she said, awestruck. Allen laughed awkwardly rubbing his neck again. Now that he was aware Lenalee had an Alpha nearby, his nerves were more or less fried. He really, really wanted to run screaming away from there, manners be damned. But, unfortunately he had his two, very sensitive pets with him. Since he cared for these pets like family, he would just have to swallow his fear and somehow get away from her.

"Hiya Tim!" Red suddenly squawked, hopping onto Allen`s shoulder and sticking his head into the jumpers hood. "Wakey wakey!" he called, and the omega could hear Timcanpy`s angry hiss when Red pricked him with his beak. "Red, be nice to Tim or he will hurt you," he warned and Red automatically answered with, "Sorry Tim!"

"You have another animal?" Lavi asked, now joined up with fast pased Lenalee. "U-uh, yeah. A hedgehog actually," he said, eyeing the red-headed rabbit carefully. "Awesome! Can we see him?" he asked excitedly, leaning forward slightly.

Swallowing, Allen reached over his head and into his hood where he quickly came in contact with Tim`s spikes. Gently Allen lifted him up and held him close to his chest, Timcanpy smelled Allen`s hands a little bit before he sat down, back to Allen`s chest and nose in the air. "He`s smelling you, trying to find out if you are a threat or not," the owner explained, and Tim gave a low, almost growl like noise. Allen was quite surprised by this, after he had gotten the hedgehog to open up to him he had been friendly with _everyone_ so why be aggressive now?

"I don`t think he likes us," Daisya commented, looking at the agitated animal as it crawled from Allen`s chest, back into the hood of his hoodie. "I apologize, he is normally quite nice," the Omega said, not quite understanding why his friend had gotten so agitated. "It`s alright," Lenalee smiled, "We did want to talk to you after all and not your pets," she explained and Allen stiffened slightly.

"Oh! I-I see," he said, a slight nervous stutter snaking its way into his voice. "Yeah! We were a little worried when you just took off yesterday. We only wondered what spooked you so much," Lavi said, a slight frown marring his face. Allen swallowed again, but his mind worked quickly and he had an excellent excuse just then. "I am terribly sorry! But I really have to go. I need to get Tim back, it really is not good for him to be out with this many people if he is this agitated," he said, his tone apologetic.

"Ah! I see. That`s unfortunate," Lenalee said, looking slightly disappointed. "I truly am sorry, but it was nice to see you again! Maybe we can talk some other times?" he asked, cursing himself and his manners all the way from inside. His words had the wanted effect though as Lenalee brightened and nodded happily. "Yeah! We really gotta do that!" she said, quickly she found a piece of paper and wrote something down. "Just call me or Lavi when you`re free?" she asked, but she didn`t wait for an answer before she showed the note into his hands.

"I-uh ok?" Allen said, slightly overwhelmed by her pushy nature. "Great! See you later Allen!" And with that she and her friends turned and walked away.

* * *

"That kid is seriously weird," Daisya said once they were out of hearing range. "Yeah, I could practically smell the nervousness rolling off of him," Lavi said frowning. "Kinda like Miranda, but different ya`know?" he continued and Daisya nodded his head. Lenalee only rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Why did you let them be your Pack again?" she asked looking at Kanda`s aloof form.

"Frankly? I don`t know anymore," the Pack leader sighed, his voice so truthful his two bickering friends stopped talking with a twin chorus of "Meep?!" This made Marie and Lenalee laugh, but Kanda certainly took the cake with his very rare chuckle. "You are so easy to fool," he said, mirth dancing in his royal eyes.

"You trickster!" Lavi exclaimed mock offended before he turned to Daisya. "I think we need to teach our Alpha a little something about tricksters," he said meaningfully.

Before Kanda could really comprehend what happened, he was tackled by two very playful Lycanthropes, turned and all. A large wolf and a black jaguar pushed him down and growled playfully. Kanda felt his own inner wolf squirm with the playful need to chase his packmembers.

With a growl Kanda let himself turn and a few seconds later he shook of the so called ``Tricksters`` with elegant ease. He was twice the size of Lavi and the white markings curling and swirling down his back, shoulders and hips marked him as the clear Alpha of the Pack. Lavi also had a very special color. Not many wolves or any cats had the same fiery red coat of well-groomed fur easing into a softer orange under his stomach.

Playful forest green eyes glanced at Kanda before quickly averting to his shoulder. Everyone knew not to hold an Alpha`s gaze longer than a few seconds, unless you wanted a fight of course. Daisya danced around them, his feline form agile and smooth. The murky purple swirls on his back were the only color difference on his form. The rest was all black except his eyes of course. They were a clear yellow with split pupils. A clear sign he was still quite young in Lycanthrope terms.

Just standing there, the three measured each other and the tag team of two gave quick glances to each other before they suddenly sprung at their leader. "There they go again," Lenalee sighed, but she smiled nonetheless. It was a long time since Kanda had last played with any of them, they all missed him when he became like that. All withdrawn and no fun.

Now he was more like the old Kanda. The Kanda before he became Alpha and everyone started to become threatening and aggressive. Rolling around on the ground, playfully nipping and biting the scruff of Lavi`s neck or slapping Daisya gently with his tail, now that was the _real_ Kanda Yuu. The one no-one knew about. No, didn`t _care_ about. What they saw was an Alpha. A big threatening Alpha with a Pack ready to be taken.

If only people and Lycanthropes alike, could really take their time and _see_ him. See him for who he is, and not for the façade he has to show. But of course that would never happen. It went against all that Lycanthropes do. Because Lycan`s listen to more "animalistic" laws. In Lenalee`s mind they were all just too scared to change, or too happy to have a reason to pick a fight.

"What do you say? Shall we join in for good old`s sake?" Lenalee asked the remaining two Lycanthropes, her pupils slightly contracted with the same playfulness that the boys were showing. "Why not? For good old`s sake," Marie agreed, getting an affirmative nod from Miranda.

"Let`s get `em!"

* * *

Allen found himself curled up on his couch with a blanket tightly wrapped around his shaking frame. Timcanpy was in his lap with Red, both of them snuggled tightly to their owner as if sensing his distress. Not that it was a hard thing to do.

"I-I can`t. I just, can`t!" he sobbed, bringing Red and Tim up to his chest so he could cradle them carefully. "T-there was a-an Alpha," he`s body shook violently at the memories flooding his chaotic mind, causing Allen to break down further. "I t-thought it w-was over. I-I really d-did," he said, voice cracked and quivering.

"P-please just let it be o-over!" he whimpered, desperately trying to calm down, but failing. "Mana. M-mana, w-why? W-why did t-this happen? Why d-did this have to h-happen?" he whispered brokenly, a blackened hand came to rest on the side of his face as it contorted in anguish.

"I miss you. I miss you so much, Papa."

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, I am impressed. Once again you suffered through the story and got here. I also want to apologize if by mentioning this all the time I seem "naggy" or anything like that. I am merely trying to make you feel better (I think)**

**I must also say that I am honestly very surprised with the popularity of this story and I am immensely happy with the reviews, likes and favorites it has gotten. I hope you can come to love it as I am falling for it. I still don`t think I portray it as beautifully as my mind pictures it, but I try my best and I pray it is good enough for you.**

**I still don`t feel comfortable with asking you to review and such since it is a free choice and I don`t like pushing people. Thus I will leave it up to you, and I want you all to know that I appreciate you no matter what. Even if you just read it and didn`t like it, you gave it a shot and that is more than enough for me.**

**So thank you. Stay safe and have a continued good day/night/holiday/whatever.**

**CNI signing out.**


	3. Humans and Lycans are not so different

**A/N**

**Greetings earth… shuck it, I`m sick of my own attitude so I`ll just write whatever I feel like. Good to be here again, I probably won`t make it a habit to have an actual release date, so I apologize but you`ll all just have to bear with me.**

**To those interested (Probably none of you) I have been really sick and I felt like dying on the spot. I literally couldn`t move and it was horrible. Then there was a bunch of homework to do and a dentist appointment to reach and stuff like that. Not to mention I had to go to the hospital again and right now I`m preparing for a trip to Scotland. I`m visiting my dad and I won`t be able to write during the stay. So I post it now…**

**But yeah. My Free! One shot is surprisingly popular (At least on Ao3) and I hope I can continue to give you stories you enjoy.**

**In case anyone doesn't get it**_**, **__Italics_** are thoughts. **

**So, my rant aside I wish you a good read (Or whatever you English/Japanese/insert country say/write)**

**Warnings: Bullying and attempted rape.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man nor any of its characters. The universe knows I would have fucked up that story had it been mine.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Ω**_"This is what I like about photographs. They're proof that once, even if just for a heartbeat, everything was perfect."_ **Ω**

**Ω**_** Jodi Picoult, Lone Wolf **_**Ω**

**3. Humans and Lycans are not that different.**

Allen felt exhausted where he lay in bed, gazing with empty eyes at the ceiling. Red and Timcanpy was snuggled up to him, snoozing peacefully. His arm sneaked up to rest over bleary eyes as a low, tired moan escaped his slightly parted lips. _``Why now? After so long?``_ It had been several years since his last panic attack, and he couldn`t even remember when it had been so strong.

His sighed, his only wish was to have an ordinary, peaceful life filled with absolutely nothing. Or at least not something "exciting" that many so wished they had. But no, of course life had to screw with him at every possible opportunity like it was saying: "You want peaceful? Well, fuck you then I don`t _**do**_ _peaceful_:"

Getting out of bed took a lot of effort that day, even his beloved small friends complained that they didn`t want to wake up yet. A brooding headache was already prominent and the Omega would do anything to just crawl back in bed and sleep, but life calls and he has to answer.

Hopefully he won`t meet Lenalee and her gang again, he wasn`t sure how much more he could handle. But, now you have to keep in mind that life has a thing for screwing up Allen`s life, so his prayers would most likely be thrown back at him the worst way possible.

Red suddenly climbed onto his head, beak messing around in his white locks of hair, "What are you doing Red?" he asked tiredly, sipping his morning tea. "Nest!" the bird chirped in return, continuing to shuffle his hair around before getting comfortable on his head. Tim was happily nestled in his baggy jumper pocket, probably sleeping soundly and Allen actually felt a twinge of jealousy towards his pets.

No matter how Allen looked at it, this day was going to be a bad one. A really bad one.

Since there was still at least one week left before college started, Allen decided to make himself familiar with were the pharmacy, food store, pet store and doctor was. He had learnt early on that scouting out the area he was going to live in for some time was a move he would never regret.

What he would regret though was getting out of bed and not listening to his screaming body. He clicked his tongue as a sharp twinge of pain shot through his head, making Allen wince slightly. "First stop, the Pharmacy," he muttered, stroking Timcanpy`s spiky back and the small animal shifted contently.

* * *

The college campus was quite impressive, and whoever built it was clearly mindful of the Omega`s that would come here. The Pharmacy was just a small five minute walk from the dorms, probably two if you ran. Rule number one when being an Omega, make yourself familiar with the Pharmacy and the staff, let them know you`re condition so they can write you into the database. This helps with getting heat suppressant and birth control pills if there was an emergency, it also helped because the pharmaceutical nurse assigned to him would keep track of his cycle.

This normally took about an hour or two, so Allen made sure he had some toys with him so Red and Tim could play. A bell above the door startled him, and Red almost fell to the ground. It was only Allen`s quick reflexes that allowed him to catch the panicked bird. Imitating the sound of a frightened scream, Red steadied himself and clambered up his owner`s arm, ducking underneath his clothes and settling down, shaking slightly still in his panicked state.

Stroking his feathery companion soothingly, Allen made his way further into the Pharmacy studying the shelves and where he could find first aid stuff. "Hello? Can I help you?" a friendly male voice sounded, causing Allen to snap his eyes to meet friendly brown ones. A name tag read _"Chomesuke" _ and the Omega guessed she was Japanese or at least Asian. "Actually yes," he started scratching Red under his beak and the bird mimicked a sigh, "I need to check myself into the database," he explained, a smile ever present on his face.

"Oh? Any particular reason? Only Omega`s or Beta`s with special needs do that," Chomesuke said suspiciously, looking at him with keen eyes. "I am sort off an Omega though," Allen said awkwardly, and Red let out a: "Awkward~" in a sing song voice.

There was a moment where Chomesuke just stared at him, face completely blank. "You`re a what now?" came the reply, and Chomesuke honestly looked baffled beyond repair. "Um.. I said I was an Omega," Allen repeated uncertainly, and he watched as the pharmacist`s eyes widened. "Oh."

* * *

"See ya later Allen!" Chomesuke called after him, waving franticly as he walked in the direction of the Pet store. "Good bye Chomesuke!" he called back, giving a small wave of his own. Red gave a low squawk, looking possibly miserable as he now lay in Allen`s arms. "What is it snuggles?" he asked worriedly, looking down at the exhausted bird in his arms, "are you perhaps tired?"

"Meeeh," was the reply, or at least that`s what Allen would say it was, and he knew that the whole moving and the stress of having so many lycanthropes around him would be really difficult for his friends. "I`m sorry Champ, let me take you and Tim back home, aye? He offered, his accent slipping a little as worry was evident in his voice. "Aye aye," Red replied, but it was without the normal fire.

"You guys are really spent, hm?" Allen chuckled, carrying his dozing pets back to his dorm room where they could rest. "I will be gone for an hour or two, so be nice," he called as he locked the door behind him and once again tried to find the pet shop and failing.

Make doubly sure you got the last sentence there, then put extra pressure on the "tried" and "failed" parts. Because that`s exactly what he did. He failed. _Why did he get out of bed again?_

* * *

Kanda was alone. Don`t get him wrong. He loves to be alone and not have the loud and annoying pack around 24/7. But at the same time it gives him a sense of loss that he would rather die than voice out loud. A sigh escaped into the warm summer air, and a slender hand rose to slide through dark hair and gather it into a high tail. His nose wrinkled slightly in distaste as he watched a couple of Beta`s and theta`s eye him with hungry eyes, he wasn`t much of a…_lady`s_ man you could say.

Walking around campus must be one of the most boring things in Kanda`s life, ever. Another Alpha met his eyes and bristled, looking rather cocky for someone a year younger than him. Curling his lip slightly in warning, Kanda kept up his pace and the Alpha visibly cowed slightly. He snorted, how pathetic can one be? Backing off after that when _you_ were the one to challenge.

"Pups, every last one of them," he grumbled, stuffing his hands in baggy pockets located on equally baggy pants. "Now, where is that rumored dojo?" Kanda muttered, eyes scanning the area expertly, "it can`t be that damn hard to find."

So, everybody knows how incredibly annoyed with everything Kanda is, and it is quite boring or plain annoying to listen to him bitch about every little thing he doesn`t like, so the overall concept of being near him is like listening to some teenage girl, just a lot more macho. How his pack stays with him (more like clings to) is a mystery.

So overall, the only thing he does is find the dojo, sign into the dojo and train at the dojo. Exciting. Welcome to the life of Kanda Yuu, the most exciting topic in the world.

The only good thing about this day, is probably the fact that he is finally going to meet Allen for the first time. Of course he doesn`t know that, neither does he know under what circumstances. All in all it`s all a big surprise, hiding and waiting for the right moment to strike. Of course this moment doesn`t need to be a romantic or nice moment, it could be a horrible or frightening moment.

It`s all Life`s choice after all.

* * *

Allen let out a strangled cough, strong hands shoved him up against the wall and an arm was placed across his throat, squeezing dangerously. "What kinda freak are you?" a voice sneered, looking at him with eyes he wasn`t quite able to read. "L-let me go!" he wheezed, trying to bend out of the grip or punch his captor. This is why there was gangs though.

"Oh, hoho! Car`ful now! Can`t have ye hurtin` somebody!" another, gruffer voice interrupted as his arms were forced backwards and up. It was painful since he was shorter than the Theta`s and they were using an unnecessary amount of force against him. Growling, Allen attempted to shift, but a harsh hit to his gut and another to the side of his head sent him reeling.

"Now now, calm down sweetie. We don`t wanna hurt ye…much that is," a third delinquent said, eyes dark and dangerous as he measured Allen from head to toe. "You look really girly for a Beta you know," he said thoughtfully, "you couldn`t by any chance be an Omega now, could you?"

The answer made Allen go cold and his body involuntarily froze. With wide eyes, Allen continued his struggling, even harder now. "Let me go! Or I swear I will have you all arrested!" he snarled, in his desperation he had started a "Merge" where only parts of him turned Lycan. He now sported a bushy, snow white wolf tail with matching ears and elongated nails akin to claws. His pupils became narrower and his left eye turned a deep red color to contrast against the piercing silver of his right.

"Oooh! Jackpot guys!" the one holding Allen`s eyes hooted, looking positively livid and if he had a tail it would be wagging wildly. "Hehehe! Who knew we had a freaking male Omega in our school?" what our poor whitnette thought to be the trio`s leader said, he had a hungry look in his eyes now, and Allen was all too familiar with that look.

Swallowing, the Omega looked at his captors with badly masked fear, his scent was more or less boiling with it. His "admirers" on the other hand had a lot more frightening scent to them as they loomed over him and pushed him down. "No! Stop! Let me go!" he bellowed franticly, two hits to the face had him coughing up blood and his breath was forcefully torn from him as someone stomped on his chest. Hard.

"If you don`t shut up this is only gonna get painful for ya," the leader warned, giving him a ruthless kick to the side. Coughing violently and choking on the air that wasn`t allowed passage into his aching lungs, Allen looked up at the sneering faces above him and the scene was all too familiar.

This was the scene he had grown up with. Kids looming over him and beating him till he couldn`t stand and then they just left him there while they laughed and high fived each others. The more grown ups were worse though, they didn`t only like the whole "hit Allen till he breaks." No, they wanted to break him on a whole new level. A level Allen wouldn`t allow anyone to reach.

But who is he trying to kid? He`s an Omega. Basically the female in everything. Being a female in general has nothing to do with anything as women have all the rights they want. But being an Omega female or male means you have nothing to say against those higher than you. This has levelled out as the years have passed, but it has become an instinct for Omega`s to cower before others. This has made them very nervous creatures, and they are all too easy to break and mistreat cuz they can`t fight back can they?

"Please stop!" Allen sobbed, crying out in pain as another harsh kick fell on his side, following by a dizzying kick to the side of his head and someone stomping on his right hand. A sickening crunsh was heard and Allen felt how the bones in his hand broke and his muscles tore from the abuse. "Please…" he was getting weaker now. His inner wolf was whimpering and curling up, ready to give in as the obedient Omega it was. The fight long gone from it`s beautiful eyes as they scrunched up in pain and fear.

Cackling like some retarded birds the trio continued to kick, stomp and shout abuses at the quivering form on the ground, only laughing louder at the Omega`s pitiful whimpering. "P-please. S-stop," he sobbed quietly, but he was cowed, ears dropped flat against his head and tail twisted around his hip in a quivering mess. "P-please l-let me go."

Crouching down his captors looked hungrily down at him, wicked grins pulling at their cheeks and showing off their now sharp teeth. "Now can do princess!" the leader purred, a hand reached out to caress his bruised and bloodied face. "I hear that the sheer amount of pleasure you get from Omega`s is doubled when it`s forceful and unmated," the one who held Allen`s arms quipped in, licking his lips as he more or less shook with excitement.

"Bonus for us then!" the last of the gang said, moving to hold Allen`s shoulders as the leader`s hand travelled downwards. "Stop it!" the white wolf yelled franticly, trying desperately to twist away. His efforts granted him another hit to the face and sharp claws dug into his side making him gasp in pain. "No," he whimpered, tears flowing freely down his face as the pain in his side intensified and traveled further down.

Allen honestly thought that was it, once more this would happen and he would be left broken and battered till someone was unfortunate enough to encounter him. A desperate howl of pain and fear tore through his throat but was cut short by a precise hit to his Esophagus. Gagging and choking for breath, Allen`s eyes blurred and the only thing he heard was mad cackling and the sound of a buckle being opened.

"Help…"

* * *

**A/N**

**Just because I`m a horrible person I will end it here. I hope you won`t be too mad at me since this is slightly shorter than the previous ones, but I am writing you this at 2:35 am and I have school in a few hours.**

**I hit a major writers block here, I don`t know why but it might be because of all the stress and the hospital and all of that, but I got here eventually.**

**So I must say that I am truly happy for all of those that have read this so far. I truly did not expect this to become so popular and I am still waiting for someone to come and say "Haha! Fooled ya asshole!" and spray me with cream or something.**

**But yeah, my incredible weird fantasy aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it hasn`t been edited but I don`t have the time now *sadface* if you want to go Grammar-Nazi on me I would appreciate it, kick my butt into gear! Whoop!**

**But yeah. I dunno what to write..**

**So I think I`ll just finish it here…**

**Stay safe! And have a continued good day/night/week/holiday.**

**CNI signing out.**


	4. Help

_**A/N**_

**Hello again everyone. The last chapter I am happy to announce two rewievers complained on the lack of "action" from Allen. This was all intentional! I wrote it down fully aware that Allen knows Martial Arts. Thus I have to ask you to take a moment and think back. **

**First of all there were three of them. Second of all Allen is an Omega, lowest of the low on the food chain. Third of all he has elements from his past kicking in and paralyzing him on times where he **_**really**_** shouldn`t. Fourth and my last reason for this is that to learn Martial Arts and practice it is one thing, executing it on other people and use it in a situation like that is a completely different thing.**

**Sorry about that. I just had to make it clear that I did not forget that Allen knows Krav Maga. His past will be revealed in the next chapter or the one after there again not sure yet. For those still here I thank you. I really appreciate all my followers, rewievers and all of you who favorite. To those only visiting I appreciate you as well.**

**Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the others.**

**Disclaimer: Psh! How could I own –Man? If I did it`d be fucked up beyond all recognition. (Who can guess this one?)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**4. Help.**

It was as though an Angel had been sent when someone suddenly barged into the gang leader and sent him flying into one of the college walls. A pained grunt could be heard from him as he hit the ground and slumped unconscious into a heap. A small trickle of blood seeped down his face and dripped on his lifeless hands.

A beautiful dog stood before them, chest-high and snarling angrily with ears pulled back and tail rigid. Beautiful cerulean eyes looked at the remaining duo with such intense fierceness they almost turned tail and ran. A prominent scar stretched over its damson colored muzzle and what looked like piercing amethyst colored "tear tracks" streaked their way down its chin from the corner of its eyes. Its fur was a breathtaking mix of damson and dark Byzantium blending together over firm muscles.

Alpha waves rolled of the newcomer, its power so raw it distorted the air and gave a silent promise of death and pain. With a threatening bark it threw itself at the one holding don Allen`s right side, teeth bared and claws sharp. A frightened yelp escaped the Lycan as the dog sank its fangs into his leg, snapping bones clean off with a loud, sickening crack. They both landed in a bundle of limbs and deadly teeth.

The last one was smart enough to make a break for it as Allen`s savior bit into his comrade`s arm, tearing muscle and shredding flesh with a ferocious force only known to those of his rank. The Alpha`s natural abilities to stun or paralyze its prey kicked in as the wounded attacker sank to the ground, limp with froth around the edges of his mouth. His eyes had lolled back into his head and only the bare white stared back at them.

Panting the Alpha dog turned its glittering orbs to meet with cloudy silver ones. Allen was whimpering softly as the canine measured him. His whole body shook with emotions mixed in a grueling mess. His "merge" had now withdrawn and his wolf lay curled up and ready to take control should Allen need it. Whit the immediate threat gone, it was once more on guard. The Alpha waves rolling of it though was unnerving and the wolf could feel itself waver.

Slowly the weredog closed in on him raising Allen`s stress and fright level to dangerous heights as he scrabbled backwards. Tilting its head it stopped opting instead to sit and stare at him, tongue lolling out of its mouth. It looked infinitely curious mixed with a healthy dose of concern as those glittering eyes scrutinized him.

"Are you alright?" a curious voice filled Allen`s ears, the abrupt break of silence made him flinch yet he kept his eyes trained on the creature before him. Looking uncertain the dog let out a small frustrated yip, and its tongue ran over bloody teeth. When one looked closer he appeared to be an enlarged version of a Norwegian Elkhound. The same refined muscle and bushy fur, the characteristic curled tail and confidant stance.

Whining worriedly the Alpha tried to get closer but the Omega visibly panicked so he carefully kept his distance. "I won`t hurt you," he said in a -hopefully- soothing voice, yet the white haired Lycan ignored him. Whimpering in frustration, the clearly a "he" by the sound of his voice sprawled on the ground. His canine head came to rest on his paws as cerulean orbs fixed itself on Allen once more. Wagging his tail lazily, he jabbed the ground with his paw trying to get _something_ out of the silent victim.

A small sigh escaped him when he got no reaction and he moved his eyes to the unconscious forms on the ground. His pink tongue darted out and lapped the iron tasting red liquid from his blackened lips as it started to dry and itch. Once more his eyes shifted towards the Lycan curled up some feet away from him and strange plan formed in his head as he said: "My name is Alma. Alma Karma. Who are you?"

* * *

Kanda had heard the yelp and scream before the metallic scent of blood invaded hi nostrils. Immediately his Alpha instincts awakened and the urge to find out where the _threat_ was became overwhelming. His wolf begun growling from within his mind and scratching at his soul to try and get out.

You see, an Alpha change when he gains a pack. Not only do they become really overprotective and suspicious, but they become fiercely territorial. This was not such a good thing since everyone in his pack and their belongings automatically his to protect. Once when an unknowing Theta had picked up Lenalee`s bag to be nice, he had lashed out and almost killed the guy for touching what he considered _his_.

He also had to know that no one could threaten his "family," thus he had to know_ everything _about his surroundings. It is known that if you as much as take one step within an Alpha`s marked territory without permission, they will tear your throat open and shred the intruder till he`s unidentifiable.

Quickening his step, Kanda followed his sensitive nose towards the smell of freshly spilled blood. There was something infinitely tempting about the smell that almost drove him crazy. If Kanda hadn`t been such a composed guy after years of Alpha training, he would have defiantly gone mad by now.

Soon he found the secluded spot the almost rape took place and his eyes looked at the still unconscious, yet healing Lycanthropes on the ground. Then his eyes locked with familiar cerulean ones and his inner wolf stood at rapt attention. "Alma? What the fuck?" he growled, noticing the specks of red matting his fur and muzzle.

Pulling his lips into a canine grin, Alma wagged his tail, "I saved this guy from a couple of bad guys!" he said proudly, motioning with his paw towards the still shaking Allen. _Why does he look so fucking pleased with himself?_ Kanda mulled annoyed, his eyes falling on Allen`s shaking form.

"And scared him half to death at the same time," he muttered as he briskly stepped forward. "Get up pup! Stop acting like a fucking Omega and get up!" Kanda said, gripping his arm tightly and hoisting the terrified freshman to his feet. For a moment their eyes met, Silvery gray molding with beautiful Japanese violet.

A shock of electricity shot through Kanda and he could feel his wolf howl in delight.

It was _"him."_

* * *

Allen was sure he was about to faint. One Alpha had been more than enough but _two_? He knew he was starting to fall into quite the serious panic attack but when the newly arrived spoke to him and pulled him roughly to his feet his heart froze. A moment of white glowing panic flared through his head before his eyes met the most beautiful ones in return.

The electric current crackling through his veins was painful in comparison to the euphoric feeling Kanda was experiencing. His wolf cried out in pain as it flared through his nervous system. Tearing and burning him from the inside out. He could feel his fingers spasm as it flickered through him, and his wolf howled in agony.

Whimpering he tore his eyes away from the Alpha, desperately trying to appear small and non-threatening in hopes of being released. His inner wolf was now trying to scrabble further away from this painful feeling, trying to escape the tempting pull he felt towards this unknown Lycanthrope.

Kanda`s wolf recoiled at the wounded sounds Allen let out, this also caused Kanda to drop him and the whitnette wasted no time transforming as he dashed away. The intense pain only got worse as he put more and more distance between himself and the one thing he feared the most: Alphas. Kanda was left with a stricken face and eyes full of pain at the sudden rejection.

_What did I do?_

It must have been weird. A stark white wolf with one black "sock" and mismatched eyes running as fast as caninely possible towards the dormitory. If you looked away from his defects though you could notice a mistake a lot of people do when they first see his canine form or at least when he`s running like the devil himself is after him. He was a beautiful mix of Arctic and Maned wolf.

His body was sleek and muscular, fit for running and taking a few hits but not quite so strong as a clean Arctic wolf would be. The white coat and busy fur was as arctic as one could be, but his tail was slightly longer and slimmer. His ears were a tad bit longer and bigger than the average wolf but not by much. His canine face wasn`t quite as strong as an Arctic wolf would be, instead it was slightly slimmer and soft looking.

He looked alluring and beautiful yet quick and deadly. He had the characteristically long legs of the Maned wolf but they were slightly thicker thanks to the other part spilling in. A tuft of extra fur stretched from the top of his head to the middle part of his shoulder blades. It had a beautiful silvery color. His muzzle had a slightly darkish gray "powder" mattering it and the same thing could be found on the edge of his tail and the very tips of his mane.

When he finally reached the dorms his hybrid wolf was completely in charge as Allen`s human part had withdrawn to the far corner of his mind. The poor dormitory mother could only call after him before he was gone. The frantic pace made the wolf stumble several times as it bounded up the stairs and across the hallways.

Door to room 144 was slammed shut and frantic paws used a dozen of tries before it finally locked with a satisfying "click!" A soft mewl rung deep in his chest as he passed the small living room uncertain of what of do next.

The answer came in the form of a cellphone ringing and the wolf immediately pressed answer: to the best of his abilities. "Al! Long time no see! I was wondering if I could come by today? Actually scratch that I`m already at your dorm but I dunno what room you`re in." _Narein_. Beautiful, beautiful Narein was here. The boy had always had the best of timings.

Letting out the rare Roar-bark of the Maned wolf he followed it up with a distressed whine. His friend caught on immediately. "I`ll be right up" he promised before he hung up. All Allen could do was unlock the door and wait for safety to rush into his room.

The door burst open and slammed shut as Narein barged into the apartment. It didn`t take long before Allen was enveloped in a pair of strong arms and a pitiful whine escaped him. Narein`s scent hit him like a warm wave of safeness and he pulled it deep into his lungs.

Pressing as close to his friend as possible, Narein rubbed his back gently as he murmured soothing words in the distressed wolf`s ear. The reassuring sound of his voice was like balm for a burning wound and Allen`s wolf didn`t really know what to do anymore.

"Shh Al. it`s alright," he soothed, gently scratching behind his blackened shoulder. The Lycan only yipped affrightedly and shoved his muzzle under the human`s armpit. He was so panicked he could no longer form human words and opted instead to show his feelings through wolfish actions.

"Allen! Welcome!" A squawk abruptly cut in, and there stood Red and Timcanpy. "Narein! Hello Darling!" Red quipped, feathers rustling in greeting. "Hey Red," the startled young man responded, glancing at Allen only to notice he had calmed down some. The sound of his other dear friends were also helping on the mission to calm him.

"Red take Tim to sleep please," Narein said softly, throwing a biscuit to the happy bird. "Nighty night!" he chirped and off they went. _Thank God for smart pets_, he thought as he carefully stood.

"Come`ere Al," Narein said, moving to the couch. Immediately he had a lap full of wolf and Allen buried his canine face in the crook of his friend`s neck. His tail wound around his waist as the lycanthrope curled half around him in his desperation for safety. There had to be something serious going on if he was acting like this.

To be enveloped in the familiar arms of his "pack" was so infinitely soothing Allen let out a content growl. "Good boy, now let`s watch some Telly!" Narein said, fishing the remote from a cushion at his side. Clicking the big red button at the very edge of the control, he easily flipped through the channels to find one sporting a cheesy werewolf movie.

Snuggling and watching TV helped tremendously at calming Allen down and soon enough he was dozing off, wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and familiarity. He actually really cute sleeping like this, when they were younger they often slept together like this. Narein as a human and Allen in his wolfen form.

Narein let his hand rub soothing circles between the wolf`s shoulder blades, occasionally he glanced at him to make sure he was truly resting. This had become a habit as his slumbering companion often stayed awake till late at night watching over him. Sometimes you just have to shift roles it seems.

An hour later Allen awoke again, feeling rested. Yawning and displaying an impressive row of deadly teeth he turned his head to lock eyes with chocolate colored ones. "Feeling better?" the ever loyal friend asked, rubbing Allen between the ears. As an answer the white wolf growled appreciatively and nipped his neck. A friendly and familiar gesture in the canine society.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" he asked gently. Eyes widening the canine version of his friend shook his head furiously, a small whine could be distinctly heard as it whipped back and forth with surprising force. "Alright! Relax buddy!" Narein said hastily, letting his hand glide over the wolf`s head and down between his eyes.

A small shudder went through Allen`s body as he slumped. It was one of his weak spots, instantly he would become weak in the knees if someone were to run their hand down between his eyes. No one knew why.

Getting comfortable Allen looked at him with badly hidden thankfulness and warmth. His human counterpart only smiled and continued cuddling with the Werewolf. Some things never change, their friendship was one of those things.

* * *

_**A/N**_

**Well you are still here it seems. I hope I didn`t disappoint you by not making Kanda the knight in shining armor. But seriously I just couldn`t do something everyone was expecting me to do, it`s just too easy. Next chapter Allen`s past will be revealed and Kanda will be fighting his instincts. Very exciting yeah?**

**And by the way I had to make Alma a Norwegian Elkhound. Don`t ask me why but I can say it`s partly cuz I`m Norwegian myself and partly cuz he would look freaking adorable as one of those fur balls. **

**And for those who mean Narein isn`t a DGM character I say you`re wrong and anyways, how else is Allen gonnahave any friends? And yes Narein is a human and some of the other characters are also not a part of the whole Were creature society thingy.**

**To whoever is still interested in my health (no one) I seem to have hurt my jaw one way or another and am having great problems speaking, chewing and just opening my mouth. My diet is now vitamin pills, painkillers and more painkillers. Joy.**

**To those who are healthy out there: Stay healthy! I don't want any of you great people out there to be not healthy! (That probably sounded very fake but I am truly serious!)**

**And now I should probably stop since my A/N is becoming way too long.**

**Have a continued good day/night/week/holiday or whatever. ****Stay safe!**

**CNI signing out.**

* * *

**Things I concidered doing this chapter:**

**"When one looked closer he appeared to be an enlarged version of a chihuahua. The same thin shaky, body, the characteristic ears to large for its body and timid stance."**

**"Wagging his tail lazily, he jabbed his paw trying as a warning. Suddenly he pounced woth a cry of: "Attack on Lycan!"**

**"Immedietly he had a lap full of wolf and two missmatched eyes stared into his own. ``I love you!`` ``I love you too!`` and they embraced happily."**

_**I`m weird aren`t I? These scenarios just popped into my head during the writing and O was like: =3= "Stop it brain~"**_

_**But seriously. Bye bye.**_


	5. Allens Beta

**A/N**

**Hello again everyone. Nice to know you still keep up with me.**

**For those who wonders why Allen didn`t immediately go into heat, it is slightly time delayed. It develops overnight and BAM! The next morning he wakes up and feels fabulous (pff! Not really).**

**I have no idea what I am to write except I am really grateful and humble to see exactly how many who have read this. I would like to give a special hello to all the Norwegian readers I have so: "Hi.."**

**Well that was lame. I guess I can just let you start with reading the chapter or whatever..**

**Disclaimer: Do you see my name on the manga? Yes? Get yourself some glasses. I use them and it`s awesome. (Go megane!)**

**Warnings: Blood and violence. (Fun, fun, fun~)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**5. Allen`s Beta.**

Allen whimpered. His body twisted and turned in ways one would think impossible. The unfathomable pain coursing through his aching body from the lower part of his body was excruciating. Sweat soaked his sheets as his body physically strained against this intrusion, and his breath came in short, labored pants.

His clawed fingers scrabbled on the mattress surface for _something_, anything to ease this harrowing pain. Another pained howl tore from his throat as the pain pulsated through him. The craving for "_him_" was so intense it wracked his body with intense spasms of exquisite lust so strong it tore him apart.

"Why?! Ngh! It..hurts..please..!" he wheezed, throat dry and flaming with an intense need, a thirst only one can satisfy. Gasping in his seeking for air that wouldn`t burn his throat like liquefied fire, Allen rolled onto his back, chest heaving in a painful rhythm. His eyes were trained shut and his hair was plastered to his sweaty forehead. "M-make..it ..MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed, voice tearing his esophagus as the searing pain intensified to a burning inferno eating him from the inside out.

Sobbing, Allen curled into a ball, wounding his arms painfully tight around his knees._ Why had his heat come now? It wasn`t supposed to come for another two weeks or so._ His head slammed into the soft underlining as he struggled to compose himself. His stomach was aching, his back was aching, his whole body was aching but worst of all his wolf was clawing at his soul with such ferocious beastliness it was like he was being shredded at the same time as his body was cooked and burned.

It was never this painful. It was like there was only one thing that could save him, a refreshing coldness somewhere he couldn`t reach. Or maybe he didn`t dare.

The constant pain took a beating rhythm as it crashed over him in waves of wavering intenseness. His head was pounding and he felt so light, yet so unbearably heavy at the same time. He had no time concept, the only thing he knew was this tormenting ache rippling through his whole being. A minute felt like hours, and hours felt like days. Days of intense, grueling agony.

For all the distraught whitnette knew someone could be in his apartment right now yet he wouldn`t be aware of a thing. He was unable to recognize anyone except the one who could soothe this torment of painful lust and need. He needed it, _wanted_ it so bad it took all of his sanity not to barrel out of his room to what he could be sure was a bloody meeting.

Another pitiful whimper tore itself free from him and escaped into the air, only disturbed by heavy pants, and the rustling of sheets as the Lycan trashed in his misery.

* * *

"Kanda? What`s wrong?" Lenalee asked in concern as she watched her Alpha pace the room with a frown marring his face. A quiet growl was her reply and she traded worried glances with the other occupants of the room. There was more people here than what Allen had seen. Now they were sporting 8 new faces in their large group. They were the following people:

Johnny Gill a Sand Cat from the Felidae species and a very nervous Beta and also a genius. Rhofa, an ocelot also from the Felidae family and an Omega aspiring to be a scientific nurse. Fo, and Iberian Lynx from the same family as the two aforementioned and an Alpha female. Bak Chang, an Argentine Grey fox from the Canidae family and a Theta, he was the mate of Fo and they were both a part of Kanda`s pack.

Reever Wenhamm, an Ethiopian wolf also from the Canidae family and the Beta mate of Komui Lee, an Alpha Snow Leopard from the Felidae family. Then came Arystar Krory the 3rd, a mix between a Vampire Bat and a Flying Fox, a very rare Lycan with no relations to either the canine or feline family. Lastly there is Chaozii Han, a lynx and part of the Felidae family.

All in all they were a weird bunch. Still, they were a close bunch. No-one challenged the dominant Alpha and stayed in their designated places. Even all the Alpha`s mixed into the pack was fine with stepping down for the younger, inexperienced Kanda whom was clearly one of the strongest. There had ever only been one who had tried to challenge him and he ended up with being exiled.

A Lycanthrope who`s been exiled can`t find a mate or start a pack of its own. Only if an Alpha takes him in and lifts the banner of rejection of him can he truly come to find the one his inner feline or canine is forever craving for. The one whom Kanda exiled was Alma Karma.

"Johnny!" Kanda suddenly barked, fixing the frightened beta with a cold glare. "Hack into the schools database and find out if there are any students with white hair and a scar over their eye," he ordered as the genius scrambled to do his bidding, Komui gave a low growl of warning and the leading Alpha turned sharp eyes towards him. "Calm down," the Liger said, voice low and tone even as to not agitate his leader further.

With his characteristic "Che," Kanda turned away from him and opted instead to stare at the wide screen plugged into Johnny`s computer. With ease the cat hacked into the database and started searching through the student files. Soon enough a match for Kanda`s description appeared, a beautiful beaming smile directed at whatever camera had taken the picture.

Kanda stared at the picture, his heart beating heavily in his chest as it constricted with the pain of rejection.

* * *

**Allen Walker.**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 5`8 ½**

**Wight: 123 lbs**

**Lycan rank: Omega**

**Bio: Allen Walker has suffered traumatic occurrences in his younger years. His foster father who found him at the meager age of 2 raised him before he was murdered by one of the NOAH`s. At the age of 5 Allen Walker escaped his foster fathers murder site and fled. He was found by the Alpha liger Cross Marian. Cross raised Allen from then on but his methods have been questionable. At the age of 10 during one Cross`s "dates" with another female Lycanthrope Allen was ambushed and kidnapped from the street when he was walking home.**

**He was taken to an unknown location and only after several hours of mental therapy have we unraveled what occurred to the boy. He was raped several times by several people (numbers unknown) and beaten to the brink of unconsciousness. He was tortured for information about Cross and where he keeps his money but since he couldn`t answer they kept up their torturous play on the 10 year old.**

**From what Cross Marian has shared with us this lasted for 2 years before he was able to find him and free him from the kidnappers. At this point he was severely damaged, both mentally and physically. 3 years of therapy and he was prescribed healthy again. He still uses anti-depressant and medicine to relive panic attacks. He has shown an irrational fear of Alpha`s after the kidnapping and it is believed that something involving that specific rank has severely scarred him.**

**Beyond this he has had sever difficulty getting along with others as he has been bullied for most of his life. He shows to be a very bright individual but he is easily cowed. Teachers are asked to keep a close eye with him at all times as he can still be quite unstable at times…**

* * *

To say Kanda was mad was a severe understatement. His whole body shook with silent rage as his violet eyes narrowed dangerously. _So this is why he had been so scared yesterday, _he thought bitterly, fists clenching tightly as nails dug into calloused skin. "Kanda?" Daisya whimpered uncertainly, he wasn`t the only one turning slightly restless as they could _smell_ the boiling anger coming dangerously close to snapping the Alpha`s control.

"Where is his room?" Kanda growled, tone low and there was no room for objections as his eyes filled with a feeling no-one could quite place. "U-um.. r-room 144," Johnny said, voice shaking as he felt immensely intimidated by the man looming over his shoulder. "Komui, you`re in control till I`m back," he ordered curtly, briskly making his way towards the apartment door.

"Where are you going Kanda?" The spectacled man asked, voice dangerous as he eyed the man he called his leader. Kanda remained silent as he cast one more glance over them, his wolf was scrabbling at his insides, growling and barking in a furious attempt to make him _go faster_. "I`ll be back in a couple of hours," was his answer, and the door closed.

* * *

Narein was on guard duty. He diligently brought his panicked friend food and made sure he didn`t hurt himself. It was a painful task to see his ever loving "brother" struggle like this, and even more so when he had to refuse those tearstained eyes. More than once now he had heard the furious cries of "I hate you!" and "Stay away from me!" Narein never did. Instead he took care of him and his animal friends, making sure they all had what they needed. This is what friends are for right?

When Allen suddenly started snarling and barking, Narein knew he had turned and immediately went to bolt the front doors and windows. He was on his way to Allen`s room when the large, mixed wolf barreled through it and came to an abrupt stop in front of him. Standing perfectly still, the honey haired young man gazed at his canine friend with a calm, steady gaze. He made sure not to look him directly in the eyes but he still stood fast, showing that _he_ was the Beta here and _he_ was in control.

A low growl rung low in the feverish creatures throat and mismatched eyes lowered slightly in tact with his ears. Narein was glad he had given up so easily and he took a step forward to guide him back to his room when suddenly a knock was heard. Immediately Allen`s head shot up and his tail started waging eagerly, Narein knew what this meant. Whoever had sent Allen into heat or if this was just a natural one, the person behind the door was an Alpha.

Sending the excited Omega a warning glare, Narein made his way to the door and looked through the small spy hole. A tall man with long blackish purple hair stood before him, staring intently on the door. His posture was rigid and a feral look could be seen in his eyes. He was intimidating beyond belief and there was no doubt in the young man`s mind that this was an Alpha indeed. "Allen can`t take any visitors at the moment, shall I give him a message?" he called through the door.

He could physically _see_ how the Lycanthrope on the other side of the door tensed, his eyes narrowed dangerously as his lip curled into a snarl. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in Allen Walker`s room?" the unknown Alpha demanded, voice dangerously low with a promise of pain should Narein open the door.

"I am Allen`s Beta, and if you have any problem with that speak to Cross Marian," he countered. He knew he was on thin ice here, Allen was getting more stressed and agitated by the moment and so was this unwelcome visitor. "You let me in this instant imbecile you hear me? He`s mine!" Those possessive words changed something in Narein`s head and quick as bolt of light he had the door unbolted and leapt out slamming the door shut behind him before Allen could escape.

"You listen here," he started dangerously, poking the Alpha before him in the chest, provoking him further than he already had. "Allen is not your possession and you are not to claim him as yours when he is like this," he actually _growled_ at the Lycanthrope, jabbing his finger in his chest again. "I am not giving Allen to anyone who considers him a thing they can possess rather than a living being. If he is honestly in love with you and you are honestly in love with him, then I might consider allowing you to be together!" he ranted, jabbing his finger into toned muscles at every point he made.

Angering an Alpha like that was not the best decision he had ever made, but it did get his focus away from Allen as he slammed him into the door, a hand on his shoulder and another around his throat. Squeezing carefully, Kanda stared into furious chocolate eyes as a sneer tugged on his lips. "Now you listen here _human_," he spat, clawed fingers digging into his shoulders as he slowly put more pressure around his throat, "you will allow me in and you will leave. Go back to that Cross guy and tell him he no longer has any say in what Allen does or not."

Narein`s brain went blank as his body moved on instinct, his foot came up to kick the man`s side and his hand to jab the side of his head. At the sudden surprise Kanda stumbled backwards and could only snarl with livid fury as the honey haired man disappeared behind the door and bolted it again. A fist came up to hit the door hard, then a foot and another hand. His raging blows came to a stop when he heard someone snarling on the other side and a smirk tugged on his lips.

A submissive would go into a frenzy if they were kept away from their Mate like this. It would be so painful they would lose their mind and do anything they had to get to him or her. Narein was in the way, and that would make Allen furious at him. Of course the friend was fully prepared for this, even as his white furred "brother" sank his powerful fangs into the soft flesh of his arm. He could hear how his teeth grated against his bones and another sharp pain shot up from his thigh where sharp claws dug into soft flesh and toned muscle.

Even though it hurt him to do it, Narein sent a well précised punch to the side of Allen`s canine head and another to his muzzle. He kept up with his unrelenting blows until Allen let go with a yelp and a whine. He was crying for help from his Mate, confused as to why he hadn't come to help him yet. The banging on the door took a more furious and unrelenting pace as Kanda fought to get in, snarling and barking angrily as he too had shifted.

This was getting out of hand quickly and Narein knew he needed help. "Easy Allen. It`s me, Narein," he soothed, trying to gain some sort of recognition from those angry, mismatched eyes. Blood was dribbling down his fingers and dripped unto the floor, he couldn`t stand properly as his thigh was injured as well but he did his best to appear non-threatening yet authoritative at the same time. He knew his companion was long gone but he hoped he could at least calm him somewhat.

This proved to be difficult with Kanda banging on the door and him being this close all in all. His scent was driving Allen crazy and Narein knew he couldn`t handle him for much longer as he was starting to feel quite light headed. "Please Allen, I need you to calm down and think about this!" he called desperately, clutching his bleeding arm tightly. "You don`t know what you`re doing! You know you`ll regret this!" He tried, he honestly did, but Allen was really gone his Wolf had taken his stead and it was angry. Angry at him for he was in the way. Narein let out a quiet whimper not to different from that of a dog and reached for something that had been gnawing at his back for some time now. It was probably gonna leave a bruise there too seeing as Allen had tackled him so harshly to the ground.

"Please don`t make me do this Al," he asked, voice tired and pleading. The wolf only lowered its head, this time it wasn`t in submission. Narein readied himself and in one fast movement he had pulled out something black and heavy. As Allen pounced, Narein let his breath out slowly and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hahaha! I am so cruel. Like seriously? Why do I do this to you? I loathe cliffhangers yet I love to make them. (Sadist) Hope you won`t be to mad at me and I must say Narein just gained a lot more friendship points in my book (or lost some, who knows *wink wink*)**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and I don`t know what else to say since I am a very awkward person so I will just let it end here..**

**Have a continued good day/night/week/whatever. Stay safe and know that I appreciate you and all that you do.**

**CNI signing out.**


	6. The Wolf

**READ BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE!**

**A/N**

**I really can`t excuse myself from this, I just want you all to read this chapter and hound my ass afterwards. Seriously, chew me good and strike me a new one will ya? Now read that gory damn note and get it over with! (I am a horrible person for leaving you hanging so long, I am sincerely, very, very sorry! But as long as you like the story I will continue to update whenever I can or my mind is up for it. I am having a hard time but it is of no relevance to the story so ignore it.)**

**I know I left you at a terrible cliffhanger last chapter but sadly I want you to read this before anything else. A rewiever pointed out that it was weird how Narein was quicker than a Lycathrope seeing as he is only a human. The answer to this is two points: **

**1. Allen is in heat and is terribly delirious as well as hormonal. He is in no condition to start any funny business unless it involves a certain Alpha *wink wink* **

**2. Narein has handled Allen for many years and has fought a couple of Alpha`s before. I will delve into their friendship some more in the future but for now you just need to know that he is not unfamiliar with how Allen acts during his season.**

**You might wanna read the warnings for this chap btw..**

**Disclaimer: Holy crap! I would never own DGM and go to school at the same time! No thank you very much!**

**Warnings: Some more violence and blood. Non-con-ish(Bevare it is rape-ish yet not quite rape..or something). Sexual content. (For those who are even more dense Smut, or Sexual intercourse between men!) Oh! Its graphic, just sayin`. Kinda bloodplay? Just beware ya`all, I am not responsible for you not listening to the warnings. (I`ll make sure to mark it so those who doesn`t like it can skip over it.)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**_6. The Wolf._**

The shot rang out in the silence and the bullet pierced pent up muscles as easy as warm butter. Allen gave out a shrill cry of pain as he reeled back, his eyes were wide and shocked, filled with fear and pain. A loud wailing erupted from his throat as Narein neared him, limping heavily as he sank down in front of his, now wounded, friend. It tugged heavily on his heart as he lowered the gun and pressed it to Allen`s head, locking eyes with his mismatched ones.

"I`m sorry Allen," he whispered, tears streaked down his face as he gingerly forced his wounded arm to move. His bloodied fingers stroked a soft wolfen cheek ad his thumb rubber under his red eye, over his scar and upwards to his ear. The wolf was shaking before him, a small whimpering could be distinguished, but otherwise he was silent. Kanda was still throwing himself at the door, snarling in fury and maddened by bloodlust.

A sharp movement from his shoulder, brought the holster of his gun to Allen`s temple and swiftly knocked the Lycan unconscious. His body immediately reverted back to its human form and a stark naked, _human _Allen laid curled up on the floor in front of him. Narein didn`t bat an eyelash at the sight, he had seen his friend wander around naked plenty of times as he didn`t always have spare clothes with him should he suddenly transform for one reason or another.

What was a real big thorn in his side though, was getting him to bed. His whole body screamed in protest as he stretched his wounded muscles and strained broken bones, only a very harsh life could give someone the ability to withstand things like this. You could of course do it if you had special training but Narein had been wounded by his friend before, quite severely too.

So with a screaming body and creaking bones, he lifted his friend to the one bedroom and tucked him in. Then came the part he had wanted to get to sooner. It was time he patched himself up and assessed the damage Kanda and Allen had dealt him. Of course he didn`t know Kanda`s name, but he knew he was an Alpha and he had every intention to keep him away from Allen and his room for as long his friend needed it.

Done with the treatment of himself, Narein went to call the dorm mother and make sure she kept _all_ hindrances away; be it Alphas, Betas and other Omegas. It was a tiresome job to explain all of the details of the situation and explain who he was and what he was doing there, but in the end he could hear Kanda being chased away by a couple of angry Alpha or Beta guards. A tired sigh escaped his abused throat as he sagged to the floor once more, his arm was now in a makeshift sling and his leg securely bandaged. Allen would be absolutely devastated when his heat finished. He still remember the first time Allen had attacked him in his delirious state, though it had been in a far different manner than this time.

_"_Allen?_" A 15 year old Narein called through the seemingly empty apartment. A low whine could be heard from where he knew his white haired friend resided. "_Allen?_" he called again, concern lasing his voice as he stepped into the flat with slow, careful steps. A whimper was his answer and he suddenly sprinted the small stretch and tore open Allen`s door, a very naked, very horny and __**very**__ flustered Allen laid sprawled over the bed. His skin was flushed and sweaty, his hair ruffled and knotted, his fingers and toes were curled into the sticky sheets beneath him and he was writhing in what Narein could only interpret as a mix of pain and pleasure._

_"_N-Narein…_" he panted, fucking __**panted**__ his name as another pitiful sound tore through his throat and his back arched of the bed in a very _erotic_ manner. "_What the heck Al?!_" Narein suddenly shouted, his face was burning but his eyes were like glued to his conflicting friend. "_I-it hurts,_" The whitnette hissed as if it was a satisfying answer. It worked to some degree though, as Narein`s brotherly instincts kicked in he immediately forgot his earlier embarrassment and leapt to Allen`s bedside._

_"_What is it Al? What hurts?_" he asked seriously, his medical studies may not be on par with a doctor, but he knew enough. "_Everything,_" the Lycanthrope whimpered, a hand shot out to curl painfully tight around his bicep. "_Make it stop Rein!_" he begged, tears were sliding down his face as he bucked, searching for something or anything to ease his burning body. _

_The rest happened very fast, one moment Narein was kneeling by Allen`s bedside, the next he was tossed harshly on the bed and stared dumbly up at his friend`s fever struck eyes. "_Al?_" he asked uncertainly, as a response the Lycanthrope growled softly. "_Allen? What are you doing?_" Narein asked again, his voice spiked with fright as his furry friend leaned in close and sniffed his neck. His intake was slow and sensual as his eyes glazed over even more._

_"_Allen!_" He was seriously getting scared now as his friend gave no signs of remembrance. He gulped as Allen slipped a hand underneath his shirt, "_Allen, stop it!_" he tried desperately to break loose but he was no match towards the Omega`s superhuman strength. "_M-make it go away,_" the unexpected whimper made Narein still in his struggling ad he once more locked eyes with Allen, "_Al?_" the Omega buried his face in Narein`s shoulder, "_Please make it stop,_" he pleaded._

_Narein felt a lump form in his throat as his brain suddenly remembered something they had learnt about during Lycanthrope class. Omega`s went into heat. Heat was painful and could only be stimulated by sexual intercourse of any kind. Swallowing thickly Narein tapped his fingers to Allen`s side, catching his attention. "_W-will it help you?_" he asked, his throat felt dry and his heart beat a million miles per minute. Allen let out a strangled sob, but nodded nonetheless. The hormonal onslaught to his body was vicious and his body and mind was one big catastrophe waiting to happen. He needed release, badly._

_"_A-alright,_" the words slipped out before his brain could catch up with his mouth, his mind screeched in protest but he would have none of it. If it could help his brother he was willing to sacrifice anything. Allen looked at him with wide, shocked eyes filled with tears, "_R-really?_" His voice was raspy and his tone a lot lower than normal. "_Y-yeah just get it over with!_" he huffed, his face was burning again and his head turned away. He couldn`t help the strong shiver that went through his body when Allen bit down on his neck harshly. There was no "Allen" there though, there was only the Wolf._

_With a ferociousness only a half-man-half-beast could own, the Beast tore his shirt from his body. It made a horrible tearing sound and his buttons popped all over the place, The Wolf didn`t seem to mind it at all though. Narein flinched at the tearing of his clothes and a sharp pain shot up from his shoulder as The Wolf bit him again, drawing blood. It gave a horrendous growl, but it lapped up the blood nonetheless and its hand ghosted over his naked chest. Narein shivered again but he stayed still, he knew not to try anything towards something clearly stronger than him._

_"_Mine,_" it growled, its claws dug into Narein`s sides just strong enough to puncture the skin as he bowed down to lap it up again. The "full-blood" human laying sprawled underneath his friends naked form, shut his eyes tightly and waited. The Wolf didn`t let him wait long. With another ferocious tug, it tore of his baggy jeans. It sent a shock through his body and he made an involuntary jerk at the suddenness of the gest. The Wolf would have none of it though. _

**__BEWARE OF YAOI AHEAD!__**

**_*-NON-CON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!-*_**

_It dragged its claws over Narein`s chest leaving four long slices in the skin, the blood flowed slowly and shallowly, a good sign in the aspiring doctors eyes. He didn`t really have time to mentally _or_ physically prepare for what came next, as his undergarments was torn from him the same manner everything else had. "_All mine,_" it growled again, a bruising grip on his knees made it clear that Narein was no longer in control of anything, not even himself. Forcefully, the beast spread his thighs and bowed down to lick his entrance once, it made Narein shudder but he bit his lip so as not to make a sound._

_The sudden thrust and the feeling of being split in half made his eyes snap open to mold with mismatched once. It had a predatory grin plastered over its face as it gazed down on him and it took all of the 15 year old boy`s self-restraint not to scream right then and there. He was being taken for the first time, by the beast living in his friend. He was not been stretched and prepared, he had not been spoken to in Allen`s reassuring voice as his friend caressed his skin. He was not being loved, he was being __taken by a __**beast**__**.**_

_Instead of being repulsed though, he felt sad. Sad that Allen would have to feel guilty about this when it was all over, sad that Allen would not have a choice in this matter. He didn`t get much longer in his musings before the beast pulled out and snapped its hips forward yet again, tearing and invading and breaking him. Narein`s back arched in pain, his eyes clenched shut as they stung with tears that spilled down his face. But the Wolf didn`t relent, it set a fast, merciless pace. It pounded into the boy beneath him, only thinking of his own release, his own pleasure as the passage became more slick with a warm liquid of sorts._

_It bowed its head down low, letting it hover over the human`s shoulder as it growled possessively. "_My human,_" it snarled, its teeth snapped forward to sink into soft flesh yet again and its clawed hands dug into slightly sharp hip-bones. It made sure to leave plenty of bruises on the pale skin now slippery with sweat. "_A-al-llen,_" the sudden strained voice, caused the Wolf to stutter in his unrelenting pounding and it lifted his head to stare into pain filled hazel ones. "_I-its o-ok,_" the human stuttered out, a hand reached up to cup his friends face and a strained smile graced his lips. Squinting, the Lycanthrope growled and decided to punish _his_ human for being disobedient._

_With a huff he slid out of Narein`s torn opening and even if Allen`s friend gained a small irrational hope that it was over was quickly yanked from the bed. He stumbled as the beast showed him harshly towards the desk Allen used for schoolwork and Narein stop himself from crashing into it with his hands. Another harsh show in between his shoulder blades made his arms buckle and his head slammed into the wooden structure. He only had time to utter a half-choked " _W-wha?_" before the Wolf pounded into him again. The new angle caused it to slip even further in and Narein bit down on his hand to keep his voice down._

_It hurt so much. His body was on fire as he was ruthlessly rocked into, the force of the beast`s thrusts made his thighs scrape painfully against the wooden desk and a tiny whimper broke its way past his hand. Apparently the Wolf enjoyed hearing his pain because it suddenly grabbed his arm and twisted it around to his back. The joints screamed in protest and when it was accompanied with another relentless thrust Narein could no longer bear it. A loud scream echoed through the soundproofed room, it pierced the air like an arrow through soft flesh and the Omega behind him gave a low grunt as its hips snapped forward yet again._

_It was agony, Narein didn`t know what was what anymore, he screamed till he was hoarse and the nails on his free hand made deep incisions in the tree plate. He didn`t know how long it took, or how many times the Wolf took him he just knew pain, pain and more pain. But in the end, he knew blissful, blissful darkness._

**__!*SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND FLY AWAY!*__**

**__!*IT ENDS HERE! YOU ARE SAFE!*__**

_Narein awoke to the sound of sobbing. His whole body pulsed and ached with pain but he felt slightly numb as well. Stiffly, he turned his head to the side his hazel orbs came to rest on his shaking friend. Allen was sitting beside him, head in hands as he stared at his broken "brother" despairing over what he had done. "_A-al,_" his voice was raspy and he attempted to clear his throat, but it was no use. "_I-it`s a-alright,_" he rasped, a small, tired smile twitched his mouth upwards and his eyes were warm and forgiving._

_"_It`s alright Al. It`s not your fault, shh," Narein cradled his friend close, his uninjured hand carded through his soft, white hair as he rocked them both gently. "You can`t control it," he soothed, glancing down at Allen`s shaking shoulders. The whitnette sobbed uncontrollably, his hands fisted Narein`s shirt tightly and his face was tucked underneath his human counterparts chin. The soothing scent he gave off was like medicine for an open wound and the Omega in him reacted to the calm state of his "Beta."

"I-I am s-so very, v-very s-so-orry!" he cried, pressing closer as if he was trying to mold into Narein`s body and become one. "We`ve been through worse Al. And it wasn`t even your fault! It was that scumbag of an Alpha that influenced you," he comforted, patting Allen on the head. "A-alpha?" The Omega`s voice wavered with the sudden spike of fear tinting it. Narein cooed at his distressed friend, making sure to keep his voice low. "I have no idea how it must feel for you, being an Omega and all. The best of them all if you ask me, but still," Narein huffed, drawing a very pleasing laugh from the lycanthrope.

"H-how are T-tim and Red?" Allen sniffed, making a brave attempt to pull himself together. With a soft smile grazing his lips, Narein whistled. Out padded a drowsy hedgehog and a chirpy bird. "Allen! Ohayo!" Red chirped, his Multilanguage knowledge bleeding into his greeting. "Ohayo Red, Tim," the pets owner smiled, picking up each one when they got closer, he cradled them both as gently as he would a pup. "Thanks again Rein," Allen said, his eyes shifted and met his brothers nothing other than pure gratefulness and love radiated from them.

"Always Al. What else would I be good for?" he chuckled, dragging Allen`s head down to rest on his chest again, sinking deeper into the pillows at his back as he sighed. That`s how they both finally rested peacefully, wrapped in a brotherly embrace with Allen`s two pets chirping and snuggling with them on the large dormitory bed.

The whole Alpha problem would have to wait for another day.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hahahahahah! It is finally done! Holy mother of (insert whatever)**

**Only those of higher might know how difficult this was! I swear I literally had to pull it out of my brain. But ITS DONE! And there is just a lot more to go! Yay me xD**

**But I guess it`s worth it if it pleases you guys. You are literally what encourages me to write this all and even though I don`t want to pressure anyone into reviewing just to self-promote anything I still really appreciate everything you guys send! This also leads me to a proposition I feel really conflicted about addressing…**

**You see, if you guys want something special in this story you can just PM me and I swear it will most likely appear in the story. I don`t really like throwing out "baits" like these as it may seem like a way to gather Reviews but I am really writing this story to you. **

**But I should shut up and just post this already! I have kept you in the dark for way to long!**

**Hope to see you again soon and make sure to rip me a new one for the wait!**

**CNI signing out. **


End file.
